You
by MrBloodline
Summary: "Je sait que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, mais je t'aime quand même. "
1. Rachel 1

_Notes de l'auteur : Un petit OS (assez court) sur le Faberry. A situer dans la saison 1, lorsqu'elles ne sont même pas encore amies. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Dislaimer__ : Bien sûr, si la série m'appartenais, j'aurais pas à écrire mes fictions pour déverser toute ma haine sur Finn et le Finchel. Vous aurez donc compris que je ne possède rien_.

* * *

Je sait que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, mais je t'aime quand même.

J'aime te voir marcher le long des couloirs, la tête haute, et le regard fier. J'aime croiser ton regard, même si tu ne daigne me regarder que pour m'exprimer tout ton mépris.

Car telle est la réalité. Je suis au plus bas de l'échelle sociale du lycée, je suis plus petite que toi, et surtout : Je suis une fille.

Je suis pourtant habituée au histoires d'amours non réciproques. J'en ai fait l'expérience plus d'une fois. Pourtant, c'est différent cette fois ci. Je devrais te détester pour tout ce que tu me fait subir, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'admire, je te désire, je te vénère … quelle idiote je suis.

- Bouge de mon chemin la naine.

C'est en général ta façon de me dire bonjour. Oh bien sûr, je me dit toujours que je ne dois pas prendre tes attaques personnellement, mais peut-être que je devrais.

J'aime même me dire que je suis ta cible préférée, et donc que j'attire ton attention malgré tout. Ai-je déjà précisée que j'étais idiote ? Oui ? Tant pis, je me répète.

Ce garçon que tu appelle ton petit ami, te rend-t-il heureuse ? Non bien sûr, je le vois bien. Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon, certes, mais il ne te mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas ce que tu représente : une fille belle, intelligente, courageuse … non, il ne te mérite pas.

Moi même, je trouve mon obsession pour toi ridicule. Quitte a aimer une fille, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit celle qui me fait le plus de mal ? C'est tellement … cruel. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cette torture ? J'ai peut-être tendance a agresser les autres membres de la chorale, mais tout de même …

Encore une fois, tu passe devant moi en me jetant ce regard froid et méprisant. Je ne t'ai pourtant rien fait de mal … mais il semble que tu m'en veuille. Pour une raison qui m'échappe d'ailleurs, puisqu'on se s'adresse presque jamais la parole.

Je vais faire comme à chaque fois : serrer les dents, et attendre que le chagrin s'en aille de lui même, puisque je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi.

Je suis Rachel Berry, et je suis amoureuse de Quinn Fabray.

Ais-je déjà dit que j'étais une idiote ? Sans doute que oui.

Mais je l'aime quand même.


	2. Rachel 2

_Notes de l'auteur : Une petite suite que j'ai écrit rapidement en rentrant des cours. Décidément le célibat, ça inspire. ;) bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. ^^_

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee, bien évidemment._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, tu m'a enfin adressé gentiment la parole. Pas de regard noir, pas d'insultes. Juste un simple regard dans ma direction et un bref salut. Juste ça, un salut. Pour les autres, ça représente peu, mais pour moi ce simple geste vaut beaucoup. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai poser mon regard sur toi, j'ai l'impression que tu tolère mon existence.

C'est donc en rêvant que je sors du lycée, sans même prendre la peine de regarder autour de moi. Bien sur, je ne voit pas venir ce camion qui fonce droit sur moi et qui manque de me percuter. Je l'entend, mais trop tard, le choc est pour …

Jamais. Il n'y a pas eu de choc. Quelqu'un m'a sauvé a temps et ma pousser hors de la trajectoire du véhicule. Ce quelqu'un, c'est toi. Je n'en reviens pas. Tu m'a sauvée la vie … tu aurait pu me laisser mourir, mais tu ne l'a pas fait. Et encore plus, tu semble t'inquiéter pour moi …

- Tu peut pas faire attention ! Bordel Berry, regarde devant toi, t'a faillit te faire percuter !

C'est ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu m'engueule, comme une maman pourrait engueuler son enfant. Je ne sait pas quoi dire, et me contente de me relever et de te fixer intensément avant de bredouiller un bref remerciement. Et puis, tu t'en vas en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est déjà beaucoup pour une journée : tu ne m'a pas insulter, et tu m'a même sauvée la vie. C'est incroyable, c'est tout ce que je peut dire. Pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? Hier encore, tu disait de moi que j'avais des rêves idiots, et que je finirait mes jours seules et malheureuse. Alors pourquoi ? Une mauvaise blague ? Oui, sans doutes. Tu prépare encore un mauvais coup, mais tu t'assure que je baisse ma garde. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement a cette pensée …

Après être rentrée chez moi, je prend une douche bien chaude pour me changer les idées. J'y reste une bonne vingtaine de minutes, perdus dans mes pensées qui sont encore une fois tournées ver toi. Dit moi Quinn, est-ce que toi tu pense a moi des fois ? Est-ce que j'occupe quelquefois tes pensées ? Difficile de répondre a cette question , puisque personne ne sait ce que tu pense vraiment. Tu es tellement mystérieuse ... Je brûle d'envie de t'adresser la parole au lycée, mais je ne veut pas que tu me rejette.

Après être sortie de la douche, j'enfile mon pyjama, et m'allonge sur mon lit en chantonnant _Something_ des Beatles. C'est la meilleure chanson que je connaisse pour te décrire. Un de mes père, Hiram, frappe soudain a ma porte et entre.

- Coucou, je lui dit. Un problème ?

- Non, me répond-t-il. Je venais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je n'entendait pas _Don't Rain On My Parade_, et ça m'a inquiéter.

Je rit légèrement. Il me connait bien décidément. Je met toujours cette musique quand je rentre d'habitude, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur ce soir.

- J'avais surtout envie d'une douche, lui dit-je. Pas de Barbra ce soir.

- Très bien. On mange d'ici une heure.

- D'acc !

Il m'adresse un léger sourire, puis ressort de ma chambre en fermant la porte de ma chambre. Moi, je sourit bêtement. Je souris parce que même si tu a beau répéter chaque jours que tu me déteste, et que tu continuera a faire de ma vie un enfer, je sait que j'ai quand même une certaine importance a tes yeux.

Et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.


	3. Quinn

_Notes de l'auteur : Cette fois-ci, j'utilise le point de vue de Quinn. J'ai peut-être fait ça un peu (beaucoup) trop dramatique, mais bon … j'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien._

* * *

Encore une journée dans ma vie pathétique. Je me lève, je fait ma toilette, et j'enfile cet uniforme que je déteste. Comme j'aimerais être comme toi … toi, tu n'a rien a te reprocher. Tu est même la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse, même si tu casse les pieds de tout le monde en parlant trop comme tu sait si bien le faire.

C'était tellement facile Rachel … tellement facile de te faire détester du lycée entier … de toute les fille de la terre, il a fallu que ce soit toi. La fille que j'admire secrètement. Si tu savait comme je me déteste …

Un jour, peut-être que je trouverai la force de te demander pardon. Mais en attendant, je me dois d'être la fille parfaite au yeux de tout le monde. La femme forte, capitaine des cheerios, garce incontesté du lycée. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour mes parents. Il me serait très facile de rejeter la faute sur eux pour me sentir moins coupable, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Je suis ce que je suis pour leur faire plaisir, pour les rendre fier de moi, quitte a me détester.

Arrivée au lycée, je rejoint aussitôt Santana et Brittany. C'est un peu mes gardes du corps, et mes partenaires pour te pourrir la vie, puisque je n'attaque que rarement toute seule. Une autre preuve de ma lâcheté.

Elle mes suivent, comme elle savent si bien le faire. Moi, ma mission est déjà très claire. Je t'ai déjà repéré a l'autre bout du couloir. Je m'approche silencieusement de toi, mon soda a la main …

Je t'en prie, pardonne moi …

Tu pousse un léger cri de surprise, alors que je viens de t'asperger. Tu te dirige ensuite vers les toilettes sous le rires des autres élèves, dont le mien. Pourquoi est-ce que je rie ? Il n'y rien de drôle pourtant, mais je n'ai pas le choix …

Santana m'adresse un sourire pour me féliciter. Espèce de garce qu'elle est, mais je suis bien mal placée pour lui faire des reproches. La seule qui n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle est Brittany, mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Je sais qu'elle déteste faire du mal au gens. Des fois, j'aimerais être un peu plus comme elle. Elle est si douce, si gentille … un peu comme toi. Au détails près que moi, personne ne m'aime réellement, j'en ai bien conscience. Même pas Finn. Je sais très bien qu'il ne sort avec moi que pour sa popularité. Mais honnêtement, j'en ai réellement rien a foutre de lui. Je n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que la journée soit finie pour être enfin débarrasser de lui et sa stupidité.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule normalement, et je rentre chez moi après l'entrainement. Par chance, je suis seule. Je peu craquer tranquillement, et d'ailleurs c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire. La tête enfouie dans mon coussin, je pleure a chaude larmes.

Bon sang, je me déteste …

Je déteste te faire du mal chaque jour, pourquoi croit-tu que je t'ai empêcher de te faire percuter par ce camion la dernière fois ? C'est parce que si tu meurt, je perd la seule et unique raison qui me pousse a me lever le matin …

Je me déteste …

Je me déteste …

J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourra me pardonner …

Vraiment je l'espère …

Parce que je t'aime ...


End file.
